papers_testing_groundsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lars Schmidt Vehemently Denies the Existence of the Order
---- ahead to the smoke from the lightning strike clearing. Eventually, Vance Grace emerges from the smoke. He draws his weapons, realizing that the team now knows he's the Talking To'kustar. ---- to Penny Blair flying through the city, fighting Vance, as Tuesday Smith and Maxwell Wagner fly just behind them. The two are fighting as an audio clip of a later conversation between Penny and Max is heard. ahead to Max's fight with Penny. Max stabs her in the waist with a sword, clearly having already stabbed her previously. ahead again to Max flying off. As Penny heals, she notices that across the street, on a building rooftop, Tuesday has defeated Vance, who now lies unconscious on the roof. ---- to a scene from an earlier episode, when Samuel Wright and Logan Fitzpatrick were talking about their suspicions about the team. [Quickly cut to Trevor Faraday, to signify that Logan was talking about Trevor. It is the scene of the fight after the tavern exploded in Proctor. Nathan Loretta is standing across from him, as Penny and Andrew Knowles fight behind him, with Penny's back turned towards Nathan. The two have their swords pushed against each other as Andrew slowly starts to spin the two of them around. After about a half way spin, Andrew draws his swords back, as does Penny.] quickly turns around, carefully aims his sword, and then stabs it right through Nathan's back. Trevor, standing in front of Nathan, takes a step back. ahead to Trevor and Penny arguing with Nathan in Trevor's basement. Nathan is standing in the corner of the room farthest away from the stairs. sits down in a chair. ---- to another scene from the previous episode. Max, Troy Dieter, Aaron Cross, and Lauren Haber are meeting with Webster Grace, discussing Vance's capture. doesn't respond at first, but then realizes what has to be done. looks Troy right in the eye. | |Denial - Lars Schmidt Vehemently Denies the Existence of the Order}} to a shot of Nathan standing in the armory of the police station. He reaches out for the last pair of Skywings remaining, his hands visibly shaking as he does so. ---- to Vance in his cell in the basement. John Ziegler, Tobias Clay, and Felix Upton stand outside the cell, guarding their prisoner. Michael James's dialogue from another scene narrates. to near the lobby, where all of the children except for Sven Schmidt and Hadria Carter are standing behind Samuel Wright, as a battle between the army and the knights begins in front of them. the battle, Lawrence Carter, Ryan Thames, Logan Fitzpatrick, Susan Quell, and Prescott Martin each fight a knight. Off to the side, Penny Blair duels with Aaron Cross. Troy Dieter's dialogue narrates. ---- to a bedroom upstairs in the station. Tuesday Smith stands with her back to the door as Hadria sits on a bed. to another scene of Nathan running through the police station as Tuesday narrates. back to Tuesday and Hadria in the bedroom. Tuesday is now standing closer to Hadria, facing Pietro Czeswin, who is now standing across from them. stares at him with an empty look. to the scene in the lobby, more of the fighting is shown. The five officers who were fighting before seem to be doing most of the work. to a shot of Troy walking down the stairs into the cell area followed by Maxwell Wagner. David Crawford and Lucas Miller lie at the bottom of the stairs, hurt but alive. Troy is holding Sven with one hand, as he arrives at the bottom of the stairs and turns to the three soldiers guarding Vance. Troy's dialogue from another part narrates. to a brief shot of Tobias and John fighting Max. to a shot of red lightning striking down from the sky. to inside the station. The whole station begins to collapse. Tuesday grabs Hadria and runs away from the crumbling floor as Pietro scrambles to follow her to safety. Tuesday's dialogue narrates. to a shot of Hadria's face as she utters the next line. to black.|Battle - Nathan Loretta Shares Some of His Secrets but Keeps Some Others Private|June 2, 2017}}